This invention relates to boats and more particular, to folding boats. There are several types of folding boats on the market: rigid structure type, inflatable type and combination of both types mentioned above.
Inflatable boats depend upon ability to maintain air pressure and are extremely vulnerable to puncture.
Rigid structure boats offer significant advantages in terms of comfort, reliability and stability, however, existing rigid structure folding boats are too heavy to handle in folding and unfolding process and are not sufficiently compact and versatile in their folded configuration. They do not offer sufficient flotation redundancy or construction integrity. They often require a trailer for their transportation or, at the best, a track bed or luggage rack on a vehicle.
It is understood that there is a real demand for a compactly folding boat combining advantages of a rigid structure, flotation redundancy, simplicity and lightness in folding and unfolding process, compactness and versatility in folded configuration.
There is need for a folding boat requiring small storage area with ability to be transported in a station wagon, in a minivan or in a sport-utility vehicle.